Costumes
The ''Devil May Cry'' series features bonus Costumes that change the appearance of a character. Usually, changing costumes also offers some changes in gameplay. ''Devil May Cry *'Dante' - The default costume. *'Super Dante''' - With this costume, the player is granted a pseudo form of unlimited DT. While the Devil Trigger gauge does not deplete over time, DT consumptive techniques such as DT Explosion will decrease the gauge. In addition, the player does not receive regenerative Vitality. *'Sparda' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Unlike Dante, Sparda begins with Yamato. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard. Dante DMC1.png|Dante Super Dante.jpg|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|Sparda ''Devil May Cry 2 Dante *'Dante''' - Default costume. *'Diesel Dante' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Dante in jeans. * Trish - By completing Hard Mode with Dante, the player can play as Trish. She can be used in both Dante's and Lucia's scenarios and is equipped with Sparda's sword and Luce and Ombra handguns, both maxed out. Her sword attacks and punch combos are reused from Dante's Alastor sword and Infrit gauntlets (Devil May Cry 1), though she has other moves, and can shoot her infamous yellow lightning. *'DMC1 Dante' - Complete Dante Must Die Mode. Dante comes with maxed out Force Edge instead of Rebellion. Lucia *'Lucia' - Default costume. *'Diesel Lucia' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Lucia in jeans. *'Lucia's 2nd Costume' - Complete Hard Mode with Lucia. *'Arius's Secretary' - Complete the game on Lucia Must Die Mode. Devil_May_Cry_2_02_artwork.jpg|Dante Dantestreet.jpg|Diesel Dante Dante DMC1.png|DMC1 Dante Lucia2cg2.jpg|Lucia Lucia-2.jpg| Lucia's second costume Lucia-3.jpg| Lucia's Diesel costume ''Devil May Cry 3 Dante *'Dante''' - The default costume. *'Shirtless Dante' - This costume doesn't have the coat, just like in the first mission. You can see Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet with this costume. Unlocked after finishing Easy or Normal Mode. *'DMC1 Dante' - Dante's costume from the later game chronologically. Dante assumes Sparda's devil form while in DT and Rebellion is replaced with the Force Edge. Unlocked after finishing Normal Mode. *'Coatless DMC1 Dante' - Like DMC1 Dante, the appearance is the same as that of Devil May Cry, but without his coat. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. As with "DMC1 Dante", Sparda wields the Force Edge. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'Super Dante' - With this costume, the player is granted a pseudo form of unlimited DT. While the Devil Trigger gauge does not deplete over time, DT consumptive techniques such as DT Explosion will decrease the gauge. In addition, the player does not receive regenerative Vitality. In the Special Edition it is unlocked after finishing Very Hard Mode. *'Super Legendary Dark Knight' - Only in the Special Edition. The player takes on the form of Sparda and gains unlimited DT. Unlike Super Dante (original edition), DT in this costume allows Vitality to regenerate as well as infinite usage of DT consumptive techniques. Unlocked after finishing Dante Must Die Mode in the Special Edition. At the Title Screen, hold R1 + R2 + L1 + L2 + D-pad Up+Left + Left Analog-stick Down+Right until "Devil May Cry" (like when beginning a new save file) is heard. This will unlock all bonus modes, alternate costumes, and gallery entries. DMC3Dante.png|Dante Dante 3 DMC3.gif|Shirtless Dante Dante 3 DMC1a.gif|DMC1 Dante Dante 3 DMC1b.gif|Coatless DMC1 Dante Super_Dante_Black.gif|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante_3.gif|The Legendary Dark Knight Costume Super Sparda.jpg|Super Sparda Vergil *'Vergil' - Vergil's default costume. *'Coatless Vergil' - Without his coat, Vergil show his arms and his black shirt. Unlocked after finishing Easy or Normal Mode. *'Corrupt Vergil' - This suit represents the form of Vergil when he is under the control of Mundus. He looks similar to his default costume except that his skin tone is whitish and his coat is purple, imitating his father's human form. In DT, he takes on the appearance of Nelo Angelo. He also gains the ability to wield his Blade and Gaunlets instead of Force Edge, Beowulf, and Yamato. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'Super Vergil' - This costume serves the same purpose as Super Dante except that Vergil has a different appearance and moveset. Unlocked after finishing Very Hard Mode. *'Super Corrupt Vergil' - The player takes on the form of Nelo Angelo and gains unlimited DT like Super Legendary Dark Knight. When in Devil Trigger, the player gains the ability to use Nelo Angelo's Blade and Gaunlets instead of Yamato, Beowulf, and Force Edge. This costume also grants regenerative ability and Summoned Swords techniques won't decrease the DT gauge. Unlocked after finishing Vergil Must Die Mode. Vergil.png|Vergil Coatless_Vergil.png|Coatless Vergil Super Vergil costume.jpg|Super Vergil Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil Super_Corrupt_Vergil.png|Super Corrupt Vergil ''Devil May Cry 4 Unlike the other games, ''Devil May Cry 4 offers only one "Super" costume for each character, and those costumes do not change the physical appearance of either Dante or Nero. The costumes can be unlocked by beating the game on the Dante Must Die Mode. A disadvantage of using these costumes is that they will severely decrease the Mission Ranking, having a penalty with a multiplier of 0.2 (only 20% from the actual rank is received). Also, using Super Costumes disables the ability to regenerate Vitality while in Devil Trigger form. Nero Super Nero - Grants Nero infinite amount of D.T., allowing for unlimited use of Devil Trigger. On the PC version Nero automatically uses MAX-Act during his attacks. Dante Super Dante - Like Super Nero, Dante's Super costume provides him infinite D.T. Gauge. On the PC version his Disaster Gauge (Pandora) and Rage Meter (Royalguard Style) will be automatically maxed out from the start and don't deplete. S Nero black artwork.jpg|Nero's Super Form DMC_4_Super_Dante.jpg|Dante's Super Form ''DmC: Devil May Cry Unlock the earlier Devil May Cry games, DmC: Devil May Cry not only introduced weapon skins, but also separated cosmetics costumes from game-altering abilities, allowing players to mix different skins with different gameplay perks. Costumes: '''Standard (First Playthrough)- '''Dante's canon appearance throughout the game. Starts out with coatless appearance on the first level before regaining his coat. Gains a small white patch of hair upon attaining Devil Trigger. Turns permanently white at the end of the game. '''Original - '''Dante's original black hair appearance during the first half of the game. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. '''Standard (Subsequent Playthroughs)- '''Dante's appearance at the end of the game. It is nearly identical to his original outfit albeit with longer hair that is primarily white. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. '''Son Of Sparda - '''Dante's coatless appearance at the beginning of the game. Unlocked once the game is completed on the Son Of Sparda difficulty. '''Classic Dante - '''Changes Dante's appearance to that of the original Dante from ''Devil May Cry 3. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. '''Neo Dante - '''Changes Dante's appearance with a dark tattered top with a red wrapping cloth wrapped around his torso and arms. He also wears a pair of jeans with a utility pockets and belt paired with a high-cut shoes. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. '''Dark Dante - '''Changes Dante's appearance with a darker palette of his standard clothes that appears to be based on Vergil's in-game apperance. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. Weapon Skins: '''Golden Weapons Pack - '''Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to give them a solid gold sheen. Available as pre-order bonus from Best Buy. '''Bone Weapons Pack - '''Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to look as if they are crafted from ivory. Available as pre-order bonus from Amazon. '''Samurai Weapons Pack - '''Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to resemble samurai weapons. Available as pre-order bonus from GameStop or EBGames. Perks: '''Super Dante - '''Gives Dante unlimited Devil Trigger at the cost of cutting the overall points for missions by 50 percent. Unlocked by completing the game on Dante must Die mode. '''Orb Harvester - '''Allows Dante to collect Orbs faster for upgrades. Available as pre-order bonus from Amazon. '''Item Finder - '''Helps Dante find hidden items. Available as pre-order bonus from Best Buy. DmC Devil May Cry Costume Pack.jpg|Costume Pack DLC Images Category:Gameplay